beybladebcfandomcom-20200215-history
Hades Kerbecs BD145DS
Hades Kerbecs BD145DS (Known in Japan as Hell Kerbecs BD145DS) is a Stamina-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. It's part of the Maximum Series, due to its Fusion Wheel having a diameter of 50 millimeters, making it the widest Wheel of the Hybrid Wheel System. Its owner is Damian Hart. Face Bolt: KerbecsEdit The Face Bolt depicts Cerberus. In Greek and Roman mythology, Cerberus or Kerberos, was the three-headed hound of the Underworld ruler, Hades, who guarded the Gates of Hell. The design shows Cerberus' three heads on a translucent Gold/Yellow background. The Cerberus heads seem to be biting a chain, going through the edge of their mouths. http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/c/c1/Facebolt_KERBECS_BB99_36501.png Energy Ring: KerbecsEdit *'Weight:' 3.3 grams Kerbecs has a three winged designs like Hades with a notch separating each. It is among the heaviest Energy Rings and is gold in color, next to Bull and others. It is very useful in Defense and Stamina customizations, especially on Hell. Its black designs and the gold designs represent the chains of Hades. The orange parts at the sides of the chains represent fire. Kerbecs is very useful when paired with the Hades Fusion Wheel in combos such as Hell Kerbecs BD145WD or Hades Kerbecs BD145EWD (Boost Mode). An extremely good Defense combo such as MF-H Earth/Basalt Kerbecs GB145RS is pretty useful to defeat low & high Attack customs. Attack: 2 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 3. http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/a/a4/Clearwheel_kerbecs.jpg http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/0/0c/Clearwheel_kerbecs_%281%29.jpg Fusion Wheel: Hades(hell)Edit *'Weight:' 39.6 grams Hades depicts three dog heads and is 50 millimeters wide. This Fusion Wheel is the reason Hades Kerbecs is in the Maximum Series as it's Fusion Wheel has the widest diameter of all Wheels, as many Fusion Wheels have a diameter of about 45-46 millimeters. It has good Attack, Decent Defense, and medium-high Stamina properties making it one of the best Balance Fusion Wheels. Unfortunately, the Fusion Wheel is raised (like Inferno, Flame,and Poison,) so it has decreased Defense, because it is easier to strike the Spin Track. It outclasses Dark, Evil, Poison, and Sol in Balance properties. This version is colored with gold paint. If you battle with this gold version, the paint chips off (like the Galaxy/Sol/Gravity) and turns to a dull grey. Its good in any type of customization, especially when paired with the BD145 in Boost Mode. When Hades is not used with BD145, It looks strange because its so wide. When its spinning with BD145, it will look like a 4D system bey. Defense Combos: MF Hades Leone BD145WD Attack: 3 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 4 http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/0/0c/Metalwheel_hell.jpg http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/b/bd/Metalwheel_hell_%281%29.jpg Spin Track: Boost Disk 145Edit *'Weight:' 8 grams BD145 shares a similar trait with its partner Hades, in that, like Hades is one of the widest Metal Wheels ever released, BD145 is the widest Track ever. This Track is unique both because of its width and also its ability to change modes. Changing modes is similar to how it is done with SW145, however this time, instead of removing the changeable part from the bottom and flipping it, it is removed from the top and then flipped. BD145 has two modes.as BD145 weight 8g and perfect fit is Hades which means it's diameter is also about 50mm, so it the weightest and widest track ever *'Normal Mode' In Normal Mode the "Boost Disk" sits lower on the Track, which causes most Beyblades to scrape the Beystadium floor easily due to the three downward facing protrusions. However, when using a taller Bottom such as RF, this tendency is lessened somewhat, and the wide diameter of BD145, while it is not able to necessarily provide Smash Attack, it assists in "pushing" the opposing Beyblade out of the Beystadium. *'Boost Mode' Boost Mode works exclusively in combination with Hell. The three upward facing protrusions on BD145 go past the bottom of the Metal Wheel into the gaps of Hell itself and unlike Normal Mode, there is absolutely no space between the Metal Wheel and Boost Disk. This mode has proven to be incredibly effective in Stamina, Defense, and even Attack customizations. Use in Attack CustomizationsEdit Somewhat surprisingly, BD145 found use in Attack customizations such as MF Lightning L-Drago BD145LRF. The increased diameter allowed by BD145 makes it easier to strike the opposing Beyblade, and in combination with the high Smash Attack of Lightning L-Drago and the speed of LRF, this combination is deadly. Use in Defense CustomizationsEdit BD145 is the heaviest Spin Track available, and that along with the fact that it almost completely nullifies low Attackers makes it one of the best Defense Spin Tracks available. It can be used in the custom MF-H Twisted Bull/Kerbecs BD145CS/MB. Use in Balance CustomizationEdit Along with having great Stamina, the combo MF Hell Bull/Kerbecs BD145CS (Boost Mode) also has good Defense against Attackers which will be partially neutralized by both the wide, plastic "Boost Disk", and the rubber surrounding the sharp tip of CS. . http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/6/6d/Track_bd145_img.jpg http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/6/6d/Track_bd145_img_%281%29.jpg Performance Tip: Defense SharpEdit *'Weight:' 0.73 grams Defense Sharp is a Performance Tip with moderate stamina. The Tip is basically a Sharp Tip with a hollowed out Defense shaft that acts as a balancer. Some bladers believe even when it is used for a long time, the Tip provides little to no Attack movements as the infamous Sharp Tip also has little to no movements. But that is not entirely true. When used for quite a long time, the Sharp part becomes more rounded, "creating" a minute Ball Performance Tip in the center. When the ball leans enough, it hits the Flat (or "Defense") part of the Tip, and it has a 10%-15% chance of charging around the stadium, bashing of the walls. But if you use the Hasbro Super Vortex Stadium or the Takara-Tomy attack stadium, this percent is increased to about 55%, but this time, the ability to control it has dramaticly increased. This kind of movement is very risky as the Stamina of the beyblade is reduced for increased Attack performance. This kind of Attack resembles the special move Hades Kerbecs uses against Gravity Destroyer AD145WD (Battle 1- right spin Destroyer) in the anime to win the battle, having a large circular movement pattern around the Tornado Ridge. This performance tip is half-decent for Stamina combos. It is no where near terrible, but EWD, WD, PD, SD and EDS outclass it. Attack: 1- Defense: 2.5 - Stamina: 3.5 http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/d/d4/Bottom_ds_img.jpg http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/0/05/Bottom_ds_img2.jpg